LOST IN HEAVEN KAIHUNHAN
by YuKey1721
Summary: Sehun mengulanginya lagi. Dia benar-benar kehilangan cinta sekarang ini. Melupakan Luhan membuatnya justru semakin mencintainya, hingga tak sadar bahwa cintanya terbuang karenanya. #BADSUMMARY! SEQUEL OF 'HALF OF ME! KaiHunHan/EXO/ONESHOOT


Title: LOST IN HEAVEN

Author: Yuka

Genre: romance/angst/friendship

Couple: KaiHun/HunHan

Oneshot

A/N: OH I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS IT! I just… galau ahahhahaha! Biasanya nge-feel Kray yang angst, tapi sekarang malah Kaihun yang jadi sasaran hahaha (Kaihun ya, bukan HunKai! :P) huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~ saya pikir ini adalah sequel or something like that lah dari KaiHunHan yang kemaren aka Half Of Me. Kenapa sequel? Karena… kayaknya saya pengen bikin ending Half Of Me itu nggak gaje kayak gitu. Nggak tahu juga sih kenapa tapi tiba-tiba pas denger lagunya d'masiv yang Aku Kehilanganmu itu, saya langsung GALAU hahahhaha! Sudah sudah hohohoho… mari mulai… *tarik kolor kai* oke, saya sarankan untuk memutar lagunya d'masiv yang Aku Kehilanganmu, apalagi pas bridge sebelum interlude itu di ulang2 hahahha! Yakin, karena ini songfic lagu itu :D

**LOST IN HEAVEN**

_Baru kali ini ku merasa kehilangan kamu_

Aku mengambil selimut lalu aku lipat menjadi beberapa bagian. Ku taruh manis di tempat tidur. Aku tahu, mataku sembab. Aku tahu, suaraku parau. Aku tahu, tubuhku lemah. Aku tahu, hatiku sakit. Aku tahu…

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Menunduk dan merasakan air mata kembali mengembang di kedua mataku. Mataku sudah panas, kau tahu? Aku sangat lelah menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Kenapa air mataku menetes terus?

Ruangan ini rapi kan? Dan terlihat lebih besar tanpamu. Rasanya seperti dinding-dinding di ruangan ini melebar. Aku takut…

Tuh kan… air mataku menetes lagi. Sepi… rasanya aku benar-benar sendiri di sini. Ini semua salahmu!

_Saat kau tak ada di sini, di sampingku_

Aku berusaha bangkit dari dudukku. Melangkah maju keluar dari kamar menakutkan itu tanpamu. Aku berjalan terus ke dapur demi menambah ion tubuhku yang habis gara-gara kau. Gara-gara aku menangis selamaman karena kau!

Aku mengambil dua botol air mineral favorit kita lalu duduk di kursi yang biasa aku tempati saat kita makan di sini. Aku menaruh botol itu di tempatmu.

"Kenapa sunyi? Kau tidak mau minum? Bahkan menyentuhnya pun kau tidak. Kau sudah mulai kecanduan kopi seperti Tao rupanya."

Aku menunduk. Diam. Rasanya bodoh saat otakku bekerja lagi. Kenapa aku bicara sendiri? Menyadari ruangan ini kosong dan sedikit gelap tanpa kau yang biasanya akan berjalan sendiri ke tirai dan membukanya.

"Kenapa kau belum kembali?"

Kau.. pasti kembali kan? Kau sudah janji untuk tidak meninggalkan aku kan?

_Bertahun-tahun aku jalani hidup denganmu_

Sudah berapa lama kita bersama?

Hampir 3 tahun.

Aku berdiri lalu melangkah perlahan mengambil kalender kecil di atas kulkas lalu melihat angka-angka yang tertulis di sana. Tanggal 29 April? Jemariku menelusuri permukaan kertas itu ke sebuah tanggal yang berwarna merah, aku ingat itu kau yang mewarnainya. Wajahmu terlihat senang sekali saat kau berhasil mengambil kalender itu dengan sendok sayur karena tak sampai. Karena kakimu masih patah saat itu…

_"Eh? Kai… apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun berjalan menuju Kai yang terlihat senang sekali sambil menatap sebuah kalender._

_"Eh Sehun… tidak. Hanya mengambil kalender saja kok…"_

_Sehun melihat perbedaan cukup jauh antara Kai yang kini duduk di kursi roda, dengan kulkas yang hampir menyamai tubuh Chanyeol itu. Sehun hendak bertanya, tapi terurungkan saat melihat sendok sayur yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk memasak ada di tangan Kai._

_"Memangnya ada apa dengan kalender?" tanya Sehun berjongkok agar menyamai Kai. Kai menatap Sehun senang, "Bukankah dua hari lagi our 2__nd__ anniversary?" Sehun terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa akan hal itu?_

_Sehun melihat Kai tengah sibuk menggambar sebuah bentuk hati berwarna merah di sekeliling tanggal itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil._

_Kini harus berakhir selamanya, selamanya_

Tidak sadar aku sudah menangis lagi di meja makan. Aku menunduk menumpukan kepalaku di tumpukan lenganku. Astaga… kenapa kau jahat sekali? Kenapa kau membuat hubungan kita berakhir begitu saja? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?

Kau ingat kan? Besok our 3rd anniversary…

_Haruskah ku sudahi perasaanku padamu_

Apa sudah terlambat untukku mengucapkan bahwa aku mencintaimu sekarang ini? Apa sudah sia-sia?

_Tapi aku belum yakin aku bisa melupakanmu_

Tapi aku masih mencintaimu! Aku masih mengenalmu! Kau tahu? Aku sering bermimpi tentangmu! Aku masih mengingatmu! Aku masih mencintaimu!

Aku merindukanmu…

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya berlari lagi ke atas. Aku menuju kamar kita dan langsung ambruk di tempat tidur. Aku menangis lagi karenamu! Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku menangis?

_Aku sedih tanpa dirimu_

_Sedih tanpa pelukmu_

_Sedih kehilanganmu…_

Aku menggenggam erat selimut yang tadi aku lipat dengan rapi. Lembut… tapi tak selembut sentuhanmu. Hangat… tapi tak sehangat pelukanmu… aku merindukanmu, sayang… aku sedih.

Aku salah! Aku membuang selimut itu ke segala arah. Aku obrak abrik bantal dan tempat tidur. Aku muak dengan diriku sendiri yang sudah membuat pergi dariku! Aku obrak-abrik semuanya. Lampu, kursi, aku benci dengan keadaan ini! Aku sendirian dan kau tak ada di sini untuk menemaniku!

"KAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" biar saja suaraku habis.

Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin kau ada di sini sekarang ini! Aku merindukanmu… aku tahu aku yang salah Kai! Aku yang salah! Aku yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencintaimu! Aku yang bodoh Kai! Aku… sangat bodoh.

Aku berlari keluar kamar sambil menahan tangis yang akan selalu pecah. Aku menangis lagi. Lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Aku menangis untukmu…

Aku terus berlari hingga keluar. Ke jalan yang pernah kita gunakan untuk berjalan-jalan dan jalan yang kau gunakan untuk pergi dariku.

_"Sehun, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Kai menatap Sehun yang sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidur. Sehun menatap Kai dan tersenyum kecil._

_"Apa?"_

_Kai terlihat terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap mata Sehun dalam, tampak sebersti keraguan dalam mata dan hati Kai, tapi ditepisnya demi mendapat jawaban._

_"Apa kau… bosan denganku?" tanyanya. Sehun terkejut, menatap Kai dengan dua matanya yang sering terlihat dingin sekarang. Sehun menunduk, merasa bingung akan menjawab apa._

_"Kai… kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sehun pelan._

_Kai menggeleng, "Bukan maksudku… tapi… bisakah kau jujur? Kau dengan Luhan… ada hubungan kan?"_

_Sehun tidka tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan. Kenapa Kai berkata seperti itu? Kenapa… dia tahu?_

_"Sehun. Kau kekasihku kan?" tanya Kai lagi._

_Sehun masih tidak menjawab, dia gelisah._

_"Do you cheat on me?" tanya Kai lagi dan Sehun menatapnya._

_"Yes! Fucking yes. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dengan Luhan-hyung ada hubungan? Kau mau marah? Mau pergi?" Sehun melemparkan bukunya ke arah Kai lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur._

_"Sehun… bukan begitu. Aku hanya minta penjelasan." Kai memutar roda kursi rodanya sambil terus berbicara pada Sehun yang masih berjalan._

_"Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kan? Kau puas dengan jawabanku?!" kata Sehun berteriak pada Kai yang hanya bisa menatap Sehun tidak percaya._

_"Sehun, tenang. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Kai menggapai tangan Sehun hanya untuk dihempaskan olehnya._

_Sehun menutup matanya sambil mengerang kesal, "Dengar! Aku membencimu! Harusnya dulu aku tidak berjanji untuk bersamamu karena nyatanya aku sudah sangat mencintai Luhan-hyung! Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku salah telah menjadikanmu kekasih. Kekasih macam apa kau? Luhan-hyung itu sempurna! Dia bisa aku ajak main ice skating, dia mengajakku berdansa, bermain bola, sedang kau? Aku bosan setiap hari harus mengurusmu!" Sehun menarik-narik kaos Kai sambil berteriak._

_"Setiap hari aku hanya akan membawamu jalan-jalan ke taman! Kau tidak lagi bisa aku ajak dance bersama! Kau tidak lagi bisa aku ajak ice skating! Kau pikir aku tidak bosan? Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu!" Sehun mendorong Kai hingga kursi rodanya terguling._

_Sehun menatap Kai yang tengah menangis kecil sambil tersungkur di lantai kamar mereka. Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan pada lelaki cacat itu. Sehun tak mau lagi melihat Kai. Dia sudah muak dengan semua itu._

_"Pergi dari apartemenku! PERGI!" Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kai lalu menyeretnya keluar kamar, menghempaskannya di depan pintu tanpa kursi rodanya._

_"Sehun… titip hatiku…" bisik Kai saat Sehun membanting pintu di depan wajahnya._

_Apa kau dengar aku? Mendengar tangisanku…_

_Aku di sini… mengarapkan dirimu!_

Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi, Kai… tolong aku! Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri!

Aku berlari sambil berteriak. Menjambak rambutku sendiri dengan airmata terus mengalir dari dua bola mataku. Aku menangis sangat keras. Aku menangis untukmu!

"KAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"

Aku tak tahu, sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan namamu. Aku benci dengan ini semua! Jalanan besar ini… aku ingin menyusulmu! Kau ada di mana sekarang ini? Aku tahu kau masih di sini kan? Kau ada di sini kan Kai?

_Sudah 2 hari sejak kepergian Kai, dan Sehun tidak merasa kehilangan meski hatinya sedikit sesak karena ternyata, Luhan tak ada bedanya dengan dia. Luhan… kenapa melakukan itu?_

_"Halo, ya ada apa Lay-hyung?" Sehun yang sedang beres-beres kamar mengangkat telepon dari kakak sepupunya._

_"Sehun… tolong kuat… Kai menjadi korban tabrak lari saat hendak ke apartemenmu…"_

_Ponsel Sehun jatuh dari tangannya dan lepas bersama dengan sebulir air mata yang jatuh dengan tiba-tiba._

_"…katanya, hari ini adalah hari jadi kalian yang kedua… aku… maafkan aku yang terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit…"_

_Sehun tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya lagi. Dia hanya terdiam dan merasakan semua air mata yang selalu menetes dari matanya. _

**_Sehun merasakan sesuatu bergerak di kedua tangannya. Dia… dia bergerak! Dia hidup! Dia bernafas! Dia… dia kembali! Sehun menatap Kai dengan mata masih berlinangan air mata. _**

**_"Kai!" ucapnya memeluk namja yang kini menatapnya sayu. Sehun menumpahkan semua airmatanya di dada namja itu._**

**_Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian mengusap rambut pirang Sehun pelan._**

**_"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi kan Kai? Jangan koma lagi! Jangan cemburu lagi! Aku ada di sini… untukmu…" ucap Sehun diselingi sengguk yang makin menjadi saat melihat Kai menggerakkan tangannya menuju pipi Sehun._**

**_"Aku… janji."_**

Aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya saat aku sudah berlutut di jalanan seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu Kai… aku memeluk diriku sendiri demi kembali merajut sisa-sisa pelukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku terlalu bodoh karena meninggalkanmu… aku tidak sadar dari awal jika kau yang mencintaiku. Aku membenci diriku sendiri Kai!

Aku mendongak seolah aku sedang berbicara pada langit.

"HEY! AWAS!"

'CIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT'

'BRAK!'

"Kai…" mataku berat… Kai… kau di mana? Semuanya gelap Kai… gelap…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun… Sehun, sadar Sehun aku mohon…" Lay menggenggam erat telapak tangan adik kesayangannya itu. Para suster masih tersu mendorong tandu di mana Sehun berbaring ke ruang ICU. Kecelakaan dengan sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi itu membuat Sehun mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Sehun… bangun…" Lay terus memanggil nama Sehun. Wajahnya berlumuran darah, lebam dan basah. Kris menahan Lay, saat Sehun di bawa ke ruang ICU.

"Dia pasti sadar… tenang dulu." Kris mengusap bahu Lay yang masih terus menangis.

_Aku mati tanpa dirimu_

Sehun seperti sedang berada di sebuah taman yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk jalan-jalan dengan Kai. Sehun bingung. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berada di sini? Sehun menatap sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan taman ini menjadi sangat luas?

"Sehun..." suara yang sangat khas itu kembali Sehun dengar. Sehun menatap sosok itu antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Kai?" Sosok itu tersenyum manis sekali. Kai berjalan dengan dua kakinya, menuju Sheun yang mulai merasakan matanya memanas.

Sehun langsung ambruk di pelukan Kai. Sehun menangis. Sangat keras sambil mempererat pelukannya, meremas rambut Kai yang terasa semakin halus dan harum.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisik Kai sambil membelai rambut kecoklatan Sehun.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu... kau tak tahu... betapa aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku Kai... maaf..." Sehun menumpahkan segala penyesalannya pada Kai.

_Mati setiap hari, mati rasa ini  
Mati rasa ini, aku kehilanganmu_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Lay langsung saat melihat dokter ber-name tag Kim Su Ho itu. Dokter Suho melepas kacamatanya, lalu menepuk bahu Lay pelan.

"Tuhan sudah berkehendak... kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin... maaf tuan Zhang, adik anda tidak bisa diselamatkan..."

Lay menutup wajahnya dan kembali menangis. Kris memeluk kekasihnya itu sambil terus berbisik bahwa ini yang terbaik.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia manis.

Tawanya. Senyumnya. Apalagi saat dia marah atau ngambek. Semua ekspresinya selalu membuat harinya menjadi lebih bersemangat. Walaupun dia ingat, saat lelaki yang dipujanya itu menolaknya, menamparnya, tak pernah menyadari perasaannya. Tapi semuanya tidak apa-apa… karena dia tahu, dia tak akan bisa marah pada lelaki itu.

Terlalu besar cinta yang dia tanam untuknya.

Bahkan untuk melupakannya, dia tak bisa. Tak bisa karena dia sudah jatuh. Rasanya, meski dia dengan seseorang kini, sosok itu masih ada. Masih ada dalam hidupnya. Masih ada dalam hari-harinya. Masih ada di suatu ruang terdalam di lubuk hatinya. Sangat dalam…

Kai menatap kekasihnya yang sedang melamun itu. Mata onyx Kai mengikuti arah pandangan kekasihnya itu. Oh… dia.

Kai menunduk, rasanya… dia belum yakin atas hubungan ini. Sepertinya… semuanya akan berakhir beitu saja. Tapi dia harus berjuang kan? Dia tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. Kata Sehun, dia akan menemani Kai kan?

_"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi kan Kai? Jangan koma lagi! Jangan cemburu lagi! Aku ada di sini… untukmu…"_

Pasti Sehun benar. Pasti Sehun janji. Pasti… Kai percaya. Apa yang tidak bisa Kai percayai dari Sehun coba? Sehun baik, penyayang, dia selalu menghibur Kai saat murung. Apa Sehun kurang baik untuk Kai? Kai rasa tidak.

"Sehun?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang tidak lagi asing di telinganya. Sehun menunduk demi melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang duduk itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Ada apa Kai?"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan mata Sehun yang semakin lama terasa kosong dan dingin. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak yakin apa Sehun mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sehun mendesah lelah menunggu kata dari Kai. Dia mendongak sedikit demi menghirup udara segar taman pagi itu. Dan lagi, matanya tertuju pada lelaki manis yang sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Kenapa Luhan semakin keren saja? Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang sedang tertawa, sambil memainkan rubik kesukaannya. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika bisa bermain dengan Luhan saat ini.

Sehun mengubah ekspresinya saat mengingat dia kini sudah dengan Kai. Dia sudah janji untuk selalu ada untuk Kai. Tapi… kenapa dia merasa bodoh sudah menerima Kai sebagai kekasihnya? Bukankah… tidak! Dia tidak mencintai Luhan! Semua yang sudah dia lakukan padanya… tidak boleh!

Kenapa harus selalu ada kata 'tapi' untuk Luhan? Kenapa tidak ada kata 'tapi' untuk Kai? Kenapa harus Luhan? Kenapa Sehun harus jatuh terlalu dalam pada Luhan? Kenapa?

Karena hati Sehun sudah dibawa oleh Luhan…

"Udara jadi dingin… bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" suara yang tak terlalu berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun lagi dan membuatnya menatap Kai yang tak balas menatapnya.

"Baiklah…" Sehun mendorong kursi roda dimana Kai duduk. Membawanya pulang ke apartemen mereka.

**END**

**R/R DON'T FORGET GUUYYYSS! w**


End file.
